


Puckish

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [689]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A cute interlude while Tony tries to deal with everything going on.





	Puckish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/21/2001 for the word [puckish](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/21/puckish).
> 
> puckish  
> Whimsical; mischievous; impish.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. No bells yet. Sorry.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), and [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Puckish

Tony knew better than to ask where they were going. He just held on and waited for Gibbs to get them to their destination. He should have been more surprised when they ended up at Gibbs’ house, but he really wasn’t. Gibbs had always known what he needed.

The team was still at work and he knew they’d call if something came up. He wasn’t sure what instructions Gibbs had left them with, but trusted that everything was handled if Gibbs had felt safe enough to leave. Plus, they’d apparently been handling the case without Gibbs or Tony or McGee for a while. 

Gibbs nodded to the couch as he vanished to the kitchen to grab a couple of beer bottles. Handing a beer to Tony, Gibbs sat across from him on the couch. “You ok?” Gibbs softly asked, not wanting to push but worried nonetheless.

“No.” Tony shook his head, taking a big gulp of the beer.

Gibbs nodded and didn’t push. Tony would tell him when he was ready. He drank his beer and contemplated heading down to the basement.

“You mind if I transform? I just need a break from everything right now.” Tony posed softly, hoping Gibbs wouldn’t mind.

Gibbs just grunted. Tony took it for the acceptance it was and before Gibbs could think about the consequences, Tony had been replaced with a cute panther cub.

The panther cub lolled his tongue in a puckish expression as he jumped up onto the couch and settled his head in Gibbs’ lap. Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony’s shenanigans. “Is this your true form?”

The panther looked at Gibbs and yawned in his face. Gibbs laughed and scratched behind Tony’s ear. Tony purred.

Tony wanted to tell Gibbs the truth about being Tony’s mate and what that meant, but he was too afraid to lose Gibbs' support. On top of that, confusion as to what was going on with everything prevented him from saying anything now. There would be time later, after he figured out what was wrong with Tim. At least, Gibbs didn’t mind him being in one of his cat forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
